


А завтра мы будем счастливы

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Не могу же я оставить тебя без танца в Рождество, Шин-чан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А завтра мы будем счастливы

\- Это хренов бред, почему я должен идти и извиняться перед ним?

\- Тебе перечислить причины, Такао?

В пустом классе академии холодно. И непривычно тихо, не считая музыки, доносившейся с первого этажа, размеренного дыхания Мидоримы и чуть пьяного голоса Казунари, набравшегося не без помощи своих невыносимо-безрассудных приятелей из параллели, что вот уже как несколько недель странно поглядывают на Шинтаро. Ладно, все поглядывают, но парень уже привык. Привык настолько, что когда его спрашивают: «Ты реально из Старой Империи?», добавляя при этом прихеревшее выражение лица и наплывающую, словно волны на берег, зависть, Мидорима отбрасывает это как ненужный мусор, не имеющий никакой важности для него. Только вот если он и смог оградить себя от надоедающих студентов Эндора и их бессвязных расспросов, то от Такао Казунари скрыться ему не удалось. Попытка залечь на дно, тихо мирно отучиться оставшийся год в новой академии и свалить подальше с треском провалилась, стоило этому безрассудному парню появиться в его размеренной повседневности. С пронзительно громким: «Хэй, поберегись же!» и несостоявшимся покушением на его жизнь в виде полёта с лестницы башни астрономии и сломанных рёбер. 

«Ты фееричный долбоёб, вот что». 

«Хах, сочту за комплимент». 

Верно, в их первую встречу о Такао сложилось довольно не лестное впечатление.

Мидорима до сих пор задавался вопросом, каким образом им удалось сойтись. Когда присутствие Такао кажется чем-то привычным и обыденным. Подружиться абсолютно разным и непохожим. А Такао и не спрашивал вовсе. Просто в какой-то момент Мидориме показалось, что ему будет спокойнее, если этот «вечно попадающий в неприятности» чудак будет рядом. 

Например, как сегодня вечером.

\- Я не собираюсь извиняться.

Такао сидит на учительском столе, скрестив руки на груди, в белой выглаженной рубашке, с растрёпанными волосами, и вся его поза будто говорит ему «я прав, и ни что не заставит меня поменять своего решения».

Быть может, за всё время их дружбы они многое переняли друг от друга. От Мидоримы Такао - чёртово упрямство, например.

\- Ну, конечно, не собираешься.

Мидорима устало выдыхает, делает шаг вперёд, к столу, где развалился Казунари, и садится рядом. Тот чуть отодвигается, чтобы между ними было расстояние, мазнув взглядом серых глаз по лицу Шинтаро, и опускает голову, рассматривая носки своих парадных чёрных туфель.

\- Он не должен был говорить такое о тебе. Они все там - полные идиоты, не имеющие хоть каплю мозгов, чтобы хорошенько подумать, прежде чем открывать свой рот.

\- Такао, - предостерегающе.

Почему-то было приятно, что Казунари так беспокоится за его честь, но всё это, по его мнению, не стоит и имперской иены, чтобы так распыляться. Или это последствия дешёвого алкоголя, или у Казунари слишком выражено чувство справедливости, думал Мидорима, наблюдая за другом. Ещё бы чуть-чуть и тот парень лежал бы в лазарете, а Казунари стоял на ковре у декана со счастливым билетом к «отстранению от учёбы на неделю», и даже статус Мидоримы не помог бы.

\- Что, Шин-чан? Хочешь сказать, тебя ничуть не задело? – спрашивает Казунари, не поднимая головы. – Если скажешь «нет», я ни черта не поверю тебе. 

\- Задело, но это не повод начинать драку.

\- Зануда.

Мидорима видит, как приподнимаются уголки губ Такао, и сам сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться. Верно, надавать Мидзухиро хотелось до жгучей чесотки под рёбрами и в кулаках, но правильный Мидорима Шинтаро, как бы он не хотел себе признавать этого, не мог допустить, чтобы в послужном списке Казунари добавилось ещё одно новое «геройство», коих и без этого было не мало. Может быть, если попробовать на выпускном…

Мидорима не слышал всего разговора, но эффект на Казунари он возымел, потому что после ему пришлось оттаскивать Такао от «несчастного» Мидзухиро, которого тот наградил разбитой губой, а сам Коичи выплевывал в его сторону дешёвые угрозы, сдерживаемый своими друзьями.

Рождественские балы в академии никогда не проходят без происшествий. 

\- Сколько времени? – спрашивает Такао чуть хрипло, поднимая голову.

\- Половина двенадцатого, - дорогие наручные часы, подаренные отцом, никогда не нравились Мидориме, но заставить себя снять их он так и не смог.

\- Не хочу спускаться. Здесь холодина, конечно, но там ещё невыносимей.

Мидорима зачем-то кивнул.

Перевёл взгляд на парты, ровным солдатским строем выстроенные в ряды, зачем-то уставился на огромную карту Империи слева от себя, ощущая, как странно становится в груди от осознания того, как тихо сейчас между ними. Да когда такое было в последний раз?

И Мидориме показалось, что сейчас Такао ждёт чего-то от него, он чувствовал это всей кожей.

\- Такао… - голос сорвался.

Мидорима переводит взгляд на мозаичное окно, цветными бликами играющее на паркете, ловя на себе прямой взгляд. Внимательные глаза Казунари блестели в темноте.

\- Мне совсем не всё равно, разумеется. Я чувствую благодарность, - выдавил Мидорима из себя.

Снова отвёл взгляд, потому что Казунари улыбнулся, чуть придвигаясь.

\- Я не ослышался? А то за весь вечер ты только и твердишь, что я делаю что-то не так, - беззлобно, в шутку, но Мидорима хмурится, привычно поправляя очки. 

"Как же не твердить, когда ты ни на шаг от неё не отходил", - подумал Шинтаро, и тут же осёкся. Какое ему вообще до этого дело. Не всё ли равно, как он смотрит на неё. Как…

\- Знаешь, чувство такое странное, - протянул Казунари задумчиво.

На мгновение замолчал. Пожевал губу, а затем исправился:

\- Словно я топчусь на одном месте, вот уже долгое время. Не в силах получить того, что по-настоящему хочу.

Такао переплёл пальцы, глядя куда-то в свои ладони.

\- А оно совсем рядом, так близко. И ты думаешь, какой же ты дурак, что не можешь осознать этого. Что-нибудь сделать.

И усмехнулся, словно ему было стыдно от того, что он сейчас говорит. Хотя Такао Казунари и стыд - понятия не совместимые, подумал Мидорима и тихо выдохнул:

\- Может быть.

\- Я, между прочим, сейчас серьёзно.

\- Это то и пугает, - ответил и почему-то приковался взглядом к его ресницам, отмечая, как забавно они приподняты на самых концах. – Когда ты в последний раз был таким серьёзным?

Такао не сдержался – улыбнулся. И вдруг.

Мидорима почему-то вспомнил его танец с Момои. 

Да чёрт возьми, почему он вообще думает об этом. Нелюбимое Рождество, дурацкие танцы, глупые друзья Казунари с чёртовым пуншем и эта девушка. Да кого это вообще волнует. Но…

Казунари танцевал с ней, а Мидорима стоял у противоположной стены, следил глазами за их танцующей парой сквозь разномастную толпу, не отрывая от них взгляда. Чувствовал, как что-то медленно, невыносимо медленно скручивается в желудке в тугой узел. Блевать хотелось. От того, как она прижималась к нему всем телом, что-то шептала ему на ухо, смеялась, откидывала волосы, тёрлась, тёрлась всем этим вырвиглазным шёлком…

Мидорима вздохнул, отворачиваясь, чувствуя омерзение к самому себе.

Это бред. Думать обо всём этом. Размышлять. Но она, наверное, сейчас там, внизу. Ищет Казунари, думает, как бы…

За всеми этими мыслями Мидорима Шинтаро отвлекается и совершает главную ошибку. Раз – отвлекается. Два – оставляет здравый смысл Казунари без присмотра и отпускает его в вольное плавание.

А потому, когда Такао неожиданно встаёт со стола, почти рывком, Мидорима поднимает голову, слегка хмуря брови, не понимая причины этих резких движений.

\- Иди сюда.

Брови нахмурились сильнее.

\- Что? – Мидорима не понимает, к чему это всё. Да и сам Казунари тоже до конца не осознаёт, что делает. Просто сейчас ему кажется, что это самое верное из всего, что приходит ему в голову.

\- Ты сегодня ни с кем не танцевал – я видел.

Лукаво улыбается, делает несколько шагов вправо. Туда, где от цветного мозаичного окна на пол падает мутный ночной свет. Обернулся к Шинтаро, наблюдавшего за ним всё это время.

\- Ну же.

\- Зачем?

\- Не могу же я оставить тебя без танца в Рождество, Шин-чан.

И это даже не вопрос.

\- Как глупо… - он запнулся, когда заметил в руках Казунари плеер. Ловкие пальцы уже вовсю распутывали провод. – Откуда он у тебя?

Такао промолчал. Улыбался, а его серые внимательные глаза смотрели на него с ответным комичным удивлением.

Казунари знал, что Мидорима вряд ли оценит его идею, но попытаться всё же стоило. 

\- Пожалуйста, Шин-чан. Иди сюда.

Чуть не добавил: «я не кусаюсь», за что бы точно получил от Мидоримы по вихрастой голове. Возможно, это бы остудило его пыл. Но не сейчас.

Улыбка растягивала его губы, когда Шинтаро осторожно слез с учительского стола, зачем-то оттряхнув рубашку, и подошёл ближе. Недовольно хмурясь и поправляя очки. Мидорима думает, что всё это глупая шутка, определённо, Казунари просто хочет подшутить над ним, но в его глазах – цвета бесконечного зимнего неба – нет ничего, кроме тихой мольбы. Как будто сейчас он хочет этого больше всего на свете.

«…словно я топчусь на одном месте, вот уже долгое время».

Глупости. Это глупости, разумеется, но когда Мидорима вошёл в их небольшой круг льющегося из окна света, он убедился в своих догадках. А ещё Мидорима надеялся, что тем самым он выкинет все свои тяжкие мысли из головы. Как и он сам. Хотя бы на время. Но его всегда не хватало - времени рядом с ним. 

Такао думает, что время наедине с Мидоримой особенно ценно. Особенное. Не разбавленное чужим присутствием. Когда они одни, как сейчас.

\- Неужели ты хочешь, - Мидорима осёкся, глядя, как Такао протянул ему один наушник, - танцевать здесь. Со мной.

\- Именно.

\- Такао, - предостерегающе. – Я не собираюсь танцевать с тобой. И тем более я не собираюсь втыкать это себе в ухо.

Казунари не сдержался и прыснул в кулак.

\- Неужели в Старой Империи ничего не слышали о наушниках? Не переживай, мы его достанем, если ты так волнуешься об этом.

\- Я волнуюсь о другом, вот что, - проговорил он, переводя взгляд на его улыбающееся лицо.

_Что моё сердце может остановиться._

\- Это не страшнее сражаться с пришельцами, Шин-чан. Один безобидный наушник не может испугать тебя, староста, - Казунари попытался произнести это серьёзным голосом, держа в пальцах пластмассовое «ушко» на проводке.

Мидорима сжал губы.

\- Уж не страшнее.

\- Тогда что же?

\- …

\- Просто возьми и надень.

Он взял наушник из рук Такао.

\- Я слышал о наушниках, вот что. Просто не довелось ими пользоваться – у моего отца были свои предписания относительно моего распорядка дня.

\- Староимперский мальчик, - протянул Казунари, ухмыляясь, ловя на себе недовольный взгляд Шинтаро. - Смотри как нужно.

И он продемонстрировал на себе, как следует пользоваться этим «чудо-приспособлением» Новой Империи. Проводок слегка натянулся, и пришлось сделать крошечный шаг к Мидориме.

Тот почти не заметил, как Такао тяжело вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.

\- В первый и последний раз, вот что, - пробормотал Мидорима, осторожно вставляя наушник в ухо. На миг застыл, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

Казунари сделал страшные глаза:

\- Живой?

Мидорима нахмурился.

\- А сейчас я включу музыку.

Мидорима замер, прислушиваясь, пробуя на вкус новые ощущения, постепенно осознавая всю неправильность происходящего. 

Они, двое парней, будущих офицеров Эндора, стоят в тёмном пустом классе географии, в парадных костюмах, надетых по случаю Рождественского бала, и собираются танцевать. Зайди кто-нибудь сюда сейчас, провалился бы сквозь землю. Почему они делают это? Видел бы его отец…

Из размышлений его выбила громкая песня, льющаяся в ушную раковину. Он вздрогнул, против воли напрягаясь. Его взгляд зелёных глаз вперился в глаза Казунари. Тот покачал головой, чуть смеясь.

\- Прости-прости, Шин-чан. Сейчас.

Нажал на какие-то кнопки, и песня замолчала. В тишине раздалась приятная эйфорическая музыка, а затем запел мягкий мужской голос. На фоне ритм секции и главной партии. Плавно, мягко, спокойно. Вынося морским прибоем всё лишнее из головы. Мидорима расслабился, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом Такао, со странным выражением лица смотрящего на него всё это время.

Улыбается. 

Как-то по-другому. 

И из-за этой его улыбки он пропустил тихую фразу, слетевшую с его губ. Что-то чертовски важное. 

Но переспрашивать не хотелось.

Он просто смотрел на то, как тот улыбается, стоя так близко. Чувствуя, как сердце предательски разбегается в груди, точно готовится к марш-броску до ближайшей планеты Внутреннего кольца. Так неправильно, странно, смущающее… смущающее? Да быть не может.

Это же Такао. Тот, кто вечно находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Близко. Надоедливо. Оглушающе. Но сейчас…

Провод иногда натягивался, отчего Мидориме казалось, что наушник вот-вот выпадет из уха. Пришлось сделать небольшой шаг, отчего просторное помещение пустого класса окончательно сузилось до размера радужек серых глаз, глядящих на него. Словно оперируя взглядом.

Мидорима вздохнул, чувствуя знакомый запах Казунари. Его собственный, тёплый. Отдающий зимним холодом, порохом, пуншем и чем-то сладким. Мандаринами или корицей. Мидорима не понял, потому что голос певца вновь зазвучал в наушнике, точно обволакивая мягким пушистым покрывалом.

А они стояли напротив друг друга.

И Такао уже не улыбался. Опустил взгляд серых глаз, уставившись куда-то в третью пуговицу его рубашки, в области сердца (и Мидорима почему-то вспомнил, что на выпускном её принято отдавать своей избраннице в символ любви). И Казунари зачем-то сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.

Он боялся, что Мидорима отреагирует на это, сказав что-нибудь колкое или ещё хуже – оттолкнёт. Было страшно до чёртиков и это то и казалось до жути странным. Тихий шорох ткани и запах – мятный, насыщенный, почти отдавался на языке при вдохе. Казунари ощутил, как тонет. 

Снег. Рождество. Корица. Зима. 

Ледяное спокойствие. Пьянящее безумие. 

Это и волшебная песня Coldplay, играющая в наушнике. Разливающаяся тёплой волной мурашек по позвоночнику. «Always in my head». Казунари остаётся только смеяться, думая о том, как же точно совпало название песни с его нынешним состоянием. 

Мидориме не хотелось ни о чём думать. Он просто хотел ощутить близость Такао, его руки. Так грязно неправильно. Обнимающие. Держащие – осторожно, словно нащупывающие потайные ключи. Ещё неизведанные ему, хотя казалось бы, куда там.

Мидорима всегда думал, что Казунари читает его, как раскрытую книгу. 

Он думал об этом, совершенно не зная, куда деть свои руки, сжатые в нервно-холодные кулаки. Чуть вздрогнул от очередного мягкого прикосновение к его спине и медленно выдохнул в макушку Казунари, когда тот подался вперёд, касаясь кончиком носа идеально выглаженной, идеально чистой ткани белоснежной рубашки Шинтаро.

Выдохнул в плечо.

Казунари улыбнулся, против воли сравнивая теплоту тела Мидоримы и то, другое тепло, девушки на балу. Момои, кажется. Совсем не то.

Ненужное. Лишнее. Неестественное. Совершенно другое. Отвратное.

Казунари вспоминает, как там, в бальном зале, танцуя с Момои, он представлял его на её месте. Обнимал, прижимая к себе, представляя его прикосновение к своим плечам. Вот только стоило открыть глаза, и он видел её лицо. И видение рассыпалось на миллионы осколков.

Хотелось только смеяться.

Но сейчас ему кажется, что его самое сокровенное желание исполняется. Он касался Мидоримы, чувствуя его напряжение, которое точно можно почувствовать кончиками пальцев. Кажется, он задержал дыхание, не шевелясь.

_Пожалуйста, Шин-чан._

Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь.

Оттолкни. Начни занудствовать, что это «неправильно, вот что». Убери мои руки. Сделай шаг назад. Накричи.

Казунари зажмурился, представляя это и чувствуя, что если так и будет, в нём что-то сломается с оглушительным треском. И этот мучительный звук не укроется ни от кого во всей чёртовой галактике. Он умрёт, обязательно умрёт, иначе и быть не может.

Но Мидорима ничего не делал. Ничего. Просто стоял, пока Такао не почувствовал, как внутри разливается предательская нежность. Слепящая глаза. Давняя, томительная, горячая, сладкая, неправильная. И голова идёт кругом. От его запаха, ощущения его присутствия рядом, здесь, совсем близко. То, как он касался его тёплого тела. Нужного. Необходимого.

Совершенного.

Это с самого начала было бредовой затеей, думал Такао, вдыхая в себя морской запах Мидоримы до треска в лёгких. 

Ты псих, Казунари. Какой ещё танец, ты с ума сошёл. Ненормальный, совсем свихнувшийся на своих чувствах к нему. 

_Ненормальный._

Это только для тебя что-то значит. А для него? _Что это для него?_

Такао не знал, а потому кусал губы, отгоняя горькие мысли, не отрывая взгляда от его бледной шеи. Ни единой хреновой догадки. 

И почти подпрыгнул на месте, когда его плеч коснулись горячие пальцы. Слегка надавливая, опаляя сквозь ткань рубашки. 

Такао опустил голову, слушая тихое чуть сбившееся дыхание над ухом, свободным от наушника. А ладони Мидоримы тем временем скользили по его напряжённым плечам, осторожно, стараясь найти нужную точку соприкосновения.

Почти что касаясь открытой кожи шеи, за воротом. Пылающей. 

_Охренеть. Просто охренеть._

Казунари молился, чтобы Мидорима не заметил, как предательски пылает его лицо. 

А тем временем руки Шинтаро дотронулись до его шеи, сомкнулись на затылке, чувствуя мягкие волосы.

_Господи._

Голос в наушнике продолжал свою тихую песню, а прикосновения Мидоримы - неловкие, осторожные, «первооткрывающие» только дразнили, подначивали, отдаваясь мурашками по спине. По рукам. Губам.

Мысли Казунари эхом отдавались в словах песни:

_«I think of you, I haven’t slept – I think I do but I don’t forget...»_

Руки Казунари, - Мидорима даже задержал дыхание, - крепче сжались на его талии, привлекая к себе. Мягко и осторожно. Словно пробуя ощущения на вкус. Сладкие, манящие, опьяняющие. Замирая вот так. И только через несколько бесконечных мгновений расслабляясь в унисон.

_«You’re always in my head,_

_you’re always in my head,_

_always in my head…»_

Медленный судорожный выдох.

Мидорима думал о том, стоя внизу, в бальном зале, какого это, танцевать с Такао, а сейчас… Он дышал через раз, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся сердце в его груди. Раскалённой, пылающей. Его личный персональный ад. 

Так глупо. Всего лишь танец, всего лишь с Такао, всего лишь на несколько минут, тогда почему же, почему же так страшно открыть глаза, когда ладони Такао чуть ослабили прикосновение. 

Почему же так страшно, когда на мгновение ему показалось, что всё это не по-настоящему, всего лишь сон, один из странных снов, снившиеся ему за последнее время. 

И совсем не страшно от того, когда Такао легко покачнулся, а потом сделал шаг.

Затем ещё один. 

Едва ощутимый, от которого закружилась голова так, что стало почти невозможно стоять. Только потому, что они соприкоснулись и не отпрянули в отвращении.

Животом, грудью, руками, дыханием.

До Мидоримы только сейчас дошла вся невероятность происходящего. Они танцуют, на месте, делая небольшие шаги по кругу. Мидорима приоткрыл глаза, чувствуя, что задыхается, смотря на Казунари. Незнакомого.

_Господи._

_«This I guess is to tell you, you’re chosen out from the rest»_

От внезапного прикосновения щекой к щеке он почувствовал, что горит. 

Неправильно, так неправильно, что же они делают.

Мидорима пытался отвлечься, думая о том, не пойдёт ли это в послужный список Казунари как ещё одно «геройство», но тут же возвращался к ощущению горячей кожи, соприкасающейся с его собственной. Голова идёт кругом. И медленно, мучительно медленно отъезжает крыша.

\- Это действительно невероятно, - выдыхает Мидорима еле слышно.

\- И ты улыбаешься. 

Голос Такао коснулся теплом его уха и юркнул под кожу, растекаясь. Становясь единым целым с его кровью.

Мидорима даже не поверил, пока не ощутил, что действительно улыбается. Но ничего ему не ответил. Спрятал улыбку у него на плече, уткнувшись носом в основание шеи. Дышал, слушал, не веря тому, что творит. 

Слушал колдовские слова песни, взявшие над ним вверх в эти минуты, хриплый голос певца и совсем не хотел слышать – сбитое дыхание Казунари, его частые выдохи и сердце, отдающееся в его груди. Сливаясь с его собственным. 

Две прекрасные мелодии.

Ночь Рождества почти подходит к концу – неужели это её волшебство? Загадочное, необъяснимое, желанное.

\- Спасибо, что ты со мной.

Пять слов. Шёпотом – таким тихим, словно его и не было.

А чувство такое, будто грудь сейчас разорвётся. И хочется ощутить это тепло ещё ярче, сильнее, до раскалённых углей под кожей.

Казунари осознаёт, как сильнее и сильнее чувства к Мидориме отдаются в его груди. Наверное, это преступление. Когда ты на грани. Когда идёшь по лезвию. Когда не в силах больше терпеть. 

Такао думает, что умрёт, когда песня закончится, и они отстранятся друг от друга, чтобы забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать об этом.

В те минуты, в бальном зале, танцуя с Момои, он хотел, чтобы песня поскорее закончилась. Чтобы девушка не прикасалась к нему, не говорила все эти мерзости, не дотрагивалась до него своим дыханием и запахом духов. Он улыбнулся, думая, что чувствовал Шин-чан в те минуты. Он видел, как тот смотрел на них. Прожигал взглядом. Зачем же? Такао хотел бы думать о том, что Мидорима… хах, нет, быть такого не может. Глупо. Так глупо.

Казунари, любящему свободу больше всего на свете, сначала было тяжело осознавать, что Мидорима для него стал всем. Целым миром, сосредоточенном в нём. Воплощением всего, что он так отчаянно любил и ненавидел. 

Мидорима почувствовал, как пальцы Такао сжались чуть сильнее.

Сердце ударилось в грудную клетку со скоростью космического истребителя. Он боялся, что его мысли могут быть услышаны. Постарался выглядеть спокойным, попытался, попробовал. Чуть отстранился и заглянул в лицо Казунари. Тот встретился с его глубоким взглядом. Облизал губы, улыбнулся, точно касаясь души Мидоримы своими пронзительными светлыми глазами.

_Что же мы делаем, ответь мне. Почему же мне так не хочется отпускать тебя?_

_Как мы дошли до такого?_

Прозвучали последние слова песни, последние звуки аккордов, когда они наконец-то осознали, что смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь. Чувствуя, как медленно задыхаются. 

Казунари выдыхает, силой отводя взгляд, точно выныривая со дна изумрудного океана. Снова получая способность дышать и думать.

\- Теперь и ты не обделён танцем, Шин-чан, - Казунари легонько похлопал того по плечу, мимолётно встречаясь с его взглядом, прожигающим насквозь. – Моя миссия выполнена. 

_Давай, отпусти же меня, отстранись, не заставляй меня делать то, о чём я буду сожалеть всю свою жизнь._

\- Ты неплохо танцуешь, - тихо выдыхает Мидорима. – Для родившегося в Новой Империи.

\- Теперь-то ты лучшего мнения обо мне, да, Шин-чан? 

\- Определённо.

\- Я рад, - улыбается. - А ещё я рад, что ты смотрел на меня тогда.

Мидорима удивлённо поднимает бровь, а Казунари ловит себя на мысли, что хочет прикоснуться к ней губами, замерев так, не думая, _ни-черта-не-думая_ , чувствуя, как медленно сгорает от ощущения его тёплой кожи на своих губах.

\- В бальном зале, - уточнил.

Мидорима хмыкнул.

\- У тебя как всегда завышенная самооценка, Такао. Просто платье Момои так и бросалось в глаза. 

\- Хее, так ты и её имя знаешь? Как интересно.

Казунари ухмыляется, на что Мидорима вперил в него недовольный взгляд.

\- Я, между прочим, знаком с ней, вот что. Она дочь декана. И у меня хорошая память на имена, в отличие от некоторых. И я вовсе не наблюдал за тобой.

_Слишком много слов, Шин-чан._

Казунари сжал губы, стараясь не рассмеяться. Стараясь не думать о том, что, о святые освободители Изгара, они всё еще стоят рядом. Он стоял, чувствуя тепло его тела, ощущая руки Мидоримы на своей спине, спускающихся чуть ниже, к ремню выглаженных брюк.

\- Скажу тебе по секрету, Шин-чан, наш танец вышел намного лучше, - Казунари приблизился ближе, словно хочет поведать сокровенную тайну, - Сацуки совершенно не умеет танцевать. 

\- Стало быть, я должен чувствовать облегчение.

\- Хотя бы попытайся. У неё нет ни единого шанса.

\- О чём ты?

Казунари сжал губы, улыбаясь. Думая о том, как же близко от края он ходит. С душой нараспашку.

\- У неё нет никаких шансов победить тебя в этом мастерстве. У тебя нет соперников, Шин-чан.

Мидорима почти поверил, если бы не этот тон. Не свойственный Казунари, не насмешливый – серьёзный. И мурашки по коже. 

\- Конечно, нет.

А в следующий момент Мидорима отступил, осторожно убирая руки. 

И Казунари думает, что за эти несколько минут он настолько привык к их близости, что она стала чем-то необходимым. 

Словно воздух.

\- Здесь прохладно, ты замёрз, Такао, - проговорил Мидорима чуть слышно, - пошли вниз. Уже почти полночь.

Взглянул на часы, как бы между делом одёргивая рукав. 

\- Да уж. Три минуты осталось, - хрипло, на выдохе. Казунари думал, что умирает. Так сильно билось сердце в его груди. – Как там пелось в той песне: _«А завтра мы будем счастливы»_ , верно?

\- Мы так и не обменялись подарками, - Мидорима стоит, не двигаясь. Просто не в силах заставить себя сделать и шагу. Просто стоит и смотрит на Такао, что улыбается, смотрит так пронзительно глубоко, отчего дыхание перехватывает.

\- У меня есть для тебя один, Шин-чан, - выдыхает Казунари, делая шаг ближе. 

Ещё один. 

_Ещё._

Сжимая руки и делая глубокий рваный вдох. 

И Мидорима ощутил, как в следующий миг его губ касаются сухие губы. Шинтаро замирает, а Казунари отстраняется, встретившись с малахитовой бурей его глаз. И в это же мгновение ощущая горячие пальцы на своей шее, то, как Мидорима придвигает его ближе. _Близко, непоправимо близко_. Целуя, так невыразимо правильно и прекрасно, отчего Мидорима думает, что в голове что-то рассыпается. 

Наверное, здравомыслие. 

Нормы морали и всего, чему его так учили.

Наверное, безысходная бездна. 

Страх того, что он на самом деле чувствует: так нужно, что сводит зубы, и так нельзя, что сжимается сердце.

\- Подаришь мне ещё один танец, Шин-чан? – Казунари улыбается в поцелуй, ощущая, как внутри него плавится бескрайнее счастье. 

_Охренеть_ , повторяет он про себя, _просто охренеть_. 

Чувствует, как в груди разливается нежность. Так не свойственная ему. Бесконечная. Опьяняющая.

\- Если только мы спустимся вниз, в бальный зал. Или ты струсил?

\- Даже не надейся.

 

Рождество уступило место новому прекрасному дню, встреченному боем часов на главной башне академии, снегопадом и декабрьским холодом. Даря каждому свой бесценный волшебный подарок.

Делая счастливым каждого, кто хоть немного, но поверил в чудо.


End file.
